A hearing aid compensates for the hearing loss of a hearing impaired. The hearing aid has a microphone that converts an acoustic sound signal from a sound source into an electric signal. The electric signal is processed for compensation of the hearing loss of the hearing impaired. The processed electric signal is converted into a processed acoustic signal by a receiver.
The signal to noise ratio in hearing aids can be improved by using microphone devices and hearing aid systems with a hearing aid and a microphone device where the microphone device communicates with the hearing aid. The microphone device is placed in proximity to the sound source and a microphone in the microphone device converts an acoustic sound signal from the sound source into an electric signal. The electric signal is communicated to the hearing aid from the microphone device. The proximity of the microphone device to the sound source allows for an improved signal to noise ratio.
An example of a sound source is a family member to the hearing impaired such as a child or a spouse. In this example the microphone device is placed on the family member.
However, during use in situations where the hearing impaired moves relative to the sound source the hearing aid can lose signal contact with the microphone device. This can be because of obstacles or that the person wearing the microphone device has lost the microphone device or turned in a direction relative to the hearing impaired. The signal to noise ratio thereby greatly decreases.
In some cases, a wired connection may be provided between the hearing aid and the microphone device. However, a wired connection does not allow for mobility of the user of the hearing aid relative to the microphone device.
Also, in some cases, two or more antennas may be provided in the hearing aid and/or in the microphone device for wireless communication between the microphone device and the hearing aid. However, this provides for devices that are difficult to adapt to changing situations and environments.